1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to measuring voltage in a battery comprised of a plurality of longitudinally coupled cell pairs.
2. Background Art
An electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), and a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) generally include a high-voltage storage battery. In operation, the storage battery provides electric power to operate various components in the vehicle, such as an electric motor coupled to vehicle wheels. The storage battery generally includes a plurality of electrochemical cells that can store electric charge. For example, the storage battery may be a lithium-ion battery. Some issues that arise include: efficiently packaging an array of cells, effectively coupling the cells to provide the desired battery characteristics, providing sufficient cooling to ensure that the cells do not overheat, and providing sensors to all, or at least many, of the cells for measuring voltage and temperature to detect incipient cell operational problems.